1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for reconfiguring a virtual keyboard in a touch sensitive input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices such as keyboards are commonly used as an interface between a user and a computer system. In an ongoing development, particularly as computing devices are increasingly designed to be portable, virtual, touch sensitive input devices, or projected on a surface with optical finger determination, such as so-called “virtual keyboards,” are implemented as interfaces. A virtual keyboard, for example, is an input device in which the keys as displayed to the user are projected onto a touch-sensitive panel or other surface. The touch sensitive panel uses capacitive and/or resistive sensor technology, for example, to determine when a user has made touch contact with a finger. The location of the contact is mapped to a position of a projected key and registered as a press of the key as if the user had pressed the key on a conventional keyboard.